1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a massaging device, and more particularly to a massaging device having a reciprocally deflective massaging function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional massaging device comprises two pairs of swinging members that are swingable to produce a sector-shaped swinging motion to press a user's two legs or arms to provide a massaging effect, and a drive shaft connected to the swinging members to drive the swinging members. However, the swinging members are swung in the same direction, so that the massaging effect caused by the swinging members is limited to a determined extent, thereby decreasing the massaging effect of the massaging device.